


Second Chances

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: Revan and Her Partners [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both needed second chances. They found them in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> In particular, the Revan in this fic has decided to walk the path between Light and Dark----a decision that is sometimes difficult for her to continue as Wyndel tempts her to again walk the path of the Sith.

” _Wyndel_.” Revan groaned, “ _Wyndel_.”

He smirked at her, leaning down to press his lips to the place where her pulse beat loudest in her neck. Revan was his idol, and he was utterly obsessed with her. His obsession had gone far enough that he wished to know everything about her——including how she sounded when they had sex together.

At the moment, he had her backed against a wall, his hands on either side of her head, caging her in, and his knee between her legs.

“Wyndel.” she said again, this time moaning softly as he began to move his knee roughly against her. Her hands moved, reaching up to curl into his hair and gently scratch at his scalp.

He pulled his head away from her neck then, and instead moved to press his lips roughly to hers. She moaned again, and when he finally pulled back from the kiss he was thrilled to see that he has left them kiss-swollen.

Wyndel chuckled at his idol and obsession, lips still hovering close to hers. “Yes, my dear?” he asked her, shifting one of his hands so that he could run it up her side. “What is it that you wish?”

Revan closed her yes and tried to catch her breath. It was quite the same as when she and Malak had sex, but it’s close enough that when she looked at Wyndel, she almost felt like she was with Alek again, tucked away in some alcove of the Dantooine Jedi Enclave.

Breathing heavily, she whispered two words. “ _Fuck me_.”

He chucked again and pressed his lips to her once again. “ _Gladly_.”

Afterwards, she was left feeling…strange. Wyndel reminded her too much of Alek and if she were being honest with herself, she was afraid.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–

 _Please._ She thought desperately as he moved his hips strongly against hers and she moaned into his hard kiss. _Please, let him follow me into the Grey Mists between Light and Dark——do not let him pull me back into the Dark._

And yet, she knew he would tempt her to fall yet again, knew that if she wasn’t careful he’d have his Darth Revan once again.

His thrusts were hard and brutal and his grip on her was just as strong. She knew she would have bruises when they’re done, and she knew he would take great pride in marking the great Darth Revan as his.

Revan closed her eyes as he growled her name, and _something_ broke within her.

In a moment, she had switched their positions, Wyndel on his back beneath her, his hands still bruisingly hard against her hips. She smiled down at him, a soft, sweet smile, as she began to work herself up and down. Her hands moved to brace themselves against his shoulders so she could use them as leverage to help in her movements.

When he tried to flip them again, her smile faded and her eyes flared. A growl sounded from her throat and she tightened herself around him. “ _No_.” she told him firmly, digging her nails into his shoulders. “ _No_. I am your Master, just as I once was Malak’s. Like him, you are where you _belong_ now—— _beneath_ me while I fuck you.”

Wyndel simply laughed at her, ignoring her words as he again twisted harshly so that she landed on her back. “No, Revan.” he began. “You might be my Master, but it is _you_ who belong beneath _me_.”

They began to fight then, each vying to be the one who fucks the other. There was a thought in the back of Revan’s mind—— _Valkorion_ ——as her back was again slammed again the bed and another as she managed to shift them so that she is straddling him—— _Marr_ ——but she didn’t know why she was thinking of two men she knows so very little about. Sure, she knows Valkorion is the Emperor of the Eternal Empire, but beyond that she know only what she had managed to learn about him when she and Malak had gone into the Unknown Regions. She had almost no idea who the other was beyond that she knew he was a Sith Lord who very rarely took off his mask.

She doesn’t quite understand why she think of them, but as she and Wyndel move together, she begins to wonder—-what if? What if those names are echoes of another time, another lifetime or perhaps even another universe that is the same and yet so very different?

Revan climaxed hard, her head thrown back as she screams his name. “ _Wyndel!_ ”

He doesn’t scream her own name in response, instead buries his face into her hair and groans out harshly “ _Revan_.” as his hips spasm against hers. She closes her eyes and reaches to take hold of his face, bringing it down she she can rain kisses against it.

“Yes, Wyndel, here I am.” she told him breathlessly, finally moving to press her lips against his in a lazy kiss. He’s going soft inside of her, but she doesn’t care. She wants to keep him there as long as she can. “Here I am, my love.”

Revan’s own words startle her and she goes rigid as they register in her mind. She doesn’t know what he’ll say and it terrifies her.

 _Please._ she thinks as she waits with baited breath. _Say you love me——please, I need this more than you know._

**Author's Note:**

> This particular Revan can be found at masteroflightanddark.tumblr.com  
> Wyndel Legion can be found at wyndel-legion.tumblr.com


End file.
